The Shadow and the blossom
by Cerma-chan
Summary: Sometimes, it takes a little push in the good direction to realize that you're in love. That's what Shikamaru realize when he start developping feelings for a certain pink haired girl. R&R Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is the Beta'd version of chapter one! Thanks to **EvilFaerie17! ** She's the best x3! So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! xD Only in my dreams... **

'-thinking'

"-talking"

* * *

**The Shadow and the Blossom**

**Chapter 1: She called me... Shika?**

"Brrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing… Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing… BRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG..."

Normally, there would be the crashing sound of the clock hitting the wall or being smashed into tiny pieces, but not today. The poor alarm clock was useless because nobody was in the room, so it continued to ring until the minute changed. The girl who was living in this house wasn't there. Nope, Konoha's blossom was training.

Sakura Haruno was in the forest, practicing her taijutsu with… herself. Her pink hair floated around as she ducked a kunai, thrown by her clone. The clearing around her was full of holes and cracks as a direct result of her rigorous training. She threw a pack of senbon, which the clone stopped with shurikens. Suddenly, Sakura made a hand sign and the clone disappeared. She looked up to see a bird.

"Not again…" She sighed and disappeared in a swirl of blossoms.

**-------------------------------------------**

Shikamaru was lying on his back watching clouds. Everyone would be surprised to see him awake at this hour; it was six in the morning, after all. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the bird until it started to peck his hair. He looked at the bird, annoyed.

"Troublesome. It's the fifth one this week." A shadow engulfed him and he disappeared.

**-------------------------------------------**

Kiba was sitting on Akamaru, checking out his new weapon. His inspection was cut short when his mother barged into his room, a bird on her shoulder. She was saying things like on how proud she was that her son was in ANBU so young. Kiba looked at the bird and grinned: He would be able to try out his new weapon.

"Bye mom, I'm off!" And he disappeared in a puff of smoke, with Akamaru of course.

**-------------------------------------------**

Neji was helping Hinata with her taijutsu when he saw the bird. He stopped for a moment, thinking about how birds were affecting his life, and then he turned to Hinata, bowed, and told her that they would continue later. She nodded, tied her long purple hair in a ponytail, and left.

"Well, here goes nothing; again." In a tornado of feathers he disappeared.

**-----Outside Tsunade's office-----**

The four ninja looked at each other. Understanding each other without words, Neji nodded and knocked on the door. They heard voices arguing, a crashing sound and then, finally, the sound they had been waiting for.

"Enter."

They pushed the door to see a drunken Tsunade, a mad Shizune and… lots of paperwork. (A/N: Normal things…XD) They sweat-dropped and Kiba started laughing. Tsunade dismissed Shizune with a flick of her hand and turned to the four ninja. She looked at Kiba, who was rolling on the floor.

'Just HOW did that kid pass the ANBU exam?!'

"Inuzuka! Get a hold of yourself!" Kiba immediately stopped laughing and straightened up, getting serious.

"The reason I called you four here is because I have an A-rank mission for you. This is a very important mission and that's why I need you to do it; you're my best ANBU squad after all."

'So young, but yet so strong…' She thought to herself.

"Um, Tsunade-sama? Do you mind explaining the mission?" asked Sakura, since her somewhat dazed mentor seemed to be lost in thought.

"Ah, yes. Your mission is to escort Daisuke Haruzu to Suna. Don't let your guard down; he's wanted by the Akatsuki. I don't know why, and neither does he, so don't ask." She turned to Neji. "Do you accept this mission?"

"Hai!" She nodded approvingly.

"Good, you'll leave tomorrow at dawn, so don't be late." She handed over a scroll to Shikamaru.

"As the strategist of the team, I need you to study this. It's all the information we have on the Akatsuki. It'll be easier for all of you if you know their specialties. It also contains all the information on the mission." Shikamaru took the scroll and nodded.

Tsunade looked at the ANBU team.

"One last thing… Don't die. (A/N: don't worry people! This IS Naruto, not Tales of Symphonia! XD) And now… Out of my office! I've got sake to drink! ...I mean paperwork to do!"

The team hurried out of the office; nobody wanted to see Tsunade mad, especially the ones who had already seen it. Sakura looked at her teammates.

"I think this is going to be a long mission…"

"But we'll get through it, even if it's troublesome." Said Shikamaru and

Sakura smiled.

"Yes, you're right Shika! But we better pack up and get some rest before tomorrow. See ya, guys!"

In swirl of blossoms, she was gone. The rest of the team nodded and went home as well. When Shikamaru arrived at his home he decided to pack. He finished in no time. He then remembered the scroll.

'Mendokusai (1)… I still need to study this…' Realization suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks.

'She… called me Shika?'

You know, for such a smart guy, he can be so slow.

-------------------------------------------

(1) How troublesome/annoying

* * *

**Review and i'll give ya...COOKIES!xD**

**Cerma-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cerma-chan here! Chapter 2, . Thanks to EvilFaerie17!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**The Shadow and the Blossom**

**Chapter 2: Rocks and Their Utilities**

**Last time in TSATB:**

'_Mendokusai… I still need to study this…' Realization suddenly hit him._

'_She… called me Shika?'_

**Normal time…**

Sakura looked at her Team 7 picture. She was in her ANBU uniform, her hair was in a braid, and her wolf mask was in place. She sure had grown up. She put the picture back on her desk; she had no time for distractions. She checked her medical supplies, her katana and other weapons, and disappeared.

'I can't think about them now. I have a mission and I need to concentrate…' She suddenly appeared at the Konoha gate, red like a tomato, not that anyone could see under her mask. Realization had just hit her a day late.

'Oh. My. GOD! I called him SHIKA?!'

'**Yeeees! Finally! It was about time you made a move!'**

'…It's been a long time Inner… WHAT ABOUT A MOVE?! What the hell are you talking about? I don't like Shika!'

'**Nope…YOU LOVE HIM! Outer loves Shikamaru! Lalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!'**

'Do you have any proof?'

'**Yup! You called him Shika! You only give nick names when you're pissed or when you like someone! Ha!'**

'Damn… You got me! This is troublesome…'

'**See?! You're starting to sound like him!'**

"WHAT?!"

"Hey, um, Sakura? I only said hello…"

Sakura turned around to see Shikamaru standing there looking strangely at her. Well, she assumed so by his tone, but she couldn't really see his face under his deer mask. She scratched her head and apologized, then to change the subject she asked about the scroll. Shikamaru turned serious and told her that he would wait for the rest of the team to tell them.

'**Good job, baka! Now you looked like an idiot in front of him!'** Said Inner Sakura, sighing.

'It's your fault too! If you hadn't of shocked me like this I never would have screamed! Damn it! Where are rocks when you need to hide underneath one?'

'**You've lost it girl.'**

'SHUT UP! Why don't you go away for a change?'

'**Hmph! Fine. By the way, your team is all here.'**

Sakura turned around to see her whole team there waiting for her. In addition, there was that cute brown-haired boy who looked around her age standing there, talking with Kiba. She blushed and apologized again. She then turned to Shikamaru and asked about the scroll. He sighed and made a sign with his left hand. During some very long mission, the team created some signs with meanings only known by them… This one clearly meant: 'Not in front of the client… It's S-classed information.' Maybe not THAT clearly, but Sakura understood it like that. She nodded and turned to the client who was babbling about all sort of things. He had weird purple eyes and seemed very nice. He turned to her and grinned.

"Hi! You must be the girl of the team! Nice to meet you! I don't know any names though…" He bowed.

"Nice to meet you, too! I'm sorry, we can't tell our names. It's sorta confidential…" She said.

"Hn. If you need to address us, call me Fate." Neji responded.

"I'M DOG! And this is Aka." Said (more like screamed) Kiba, pointing at Akamaru.

"Mendokusai… I'm Cloud." Guess who.

"Cherry, here!" Sakura waved.

"I see. Anyway, I'm Daisuke!" He winked at her.

Shikamaru growled.

'Sheesh, what a pervert! He didn't even see her face and he's fucking FLIRTING with her?! How troublesome…'

'**Getting a little over protective? THAT'S THE SPIRIT! GO GET 'IM, BOY!'**

'Shut up!'

Neji seemed to sense Shikamaru's distress, as he said, "Enough talking. Let's get going."

They started to move in Suna's direction. While Neji was watching for intruders and Kiba telling jokes to Daisuke, Shikamaru turned to Sakura.

"Hmm, Sakura? It's troublesome but… Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure." Shikamaru scratched his nose.

"Why did you call me Shika? Not that I mind but…"

Sakura started laughing nervously.

'Rock… WHERE IS THAT ROCK?! OMG there is one there!'

Shikamaru sweat dropped.

"And Sakura? What are you doing under that rock?"

* * *

**See ya! R&R**

**Cerma-chan **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! . I'm sorry for the loooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggg wait. I was being lazy. Like always... ' Well. This is the beta'd version of chapter 3! Special thanks to EvilFearie17! ;) **  
**Well,...Here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Nothin' else to say.**

"-Talking"

'-Thinking'

**'-Inner(s)' **

Enjoy!

* * *

The Shadow and the Blossom

Chapter 3: To the World…

**LAST TIME…**

_Shikamaru sweat dropped._

"_And Sakura? What are you doing under that rock?"_

**END OF LAST TIME**

Sakura was sitting away from the team, humiliated. She wasn't acting normally. She was wondering why she was acting like an idiot in front of Shikamaru. She just didn't understand. She passed a hand through her pink hair.

'Damn it! I'M MAKING A FOOL OF MYSELF, FOR GOD'S SAKE! Why?!' She felt like smacking herself.

'**Hey, Outer. Stop whining! Just realize that you're in love already! Who are you kidding anyway? Do like those weird songs say and listen to your heart for once!'** (A/N: Yup, you guessed. I'M listening to it xD) Inner Sakura was on fire. Literally. Sakura smiled. Not her normal one, this one was a sad one.

'Yeah, I really am pathetic. Hopelessly falling in love again, like an idiot. And even if I know, even if I repeat to myself that he would never love me back… I can't help but to fall in love. I'm an annoying, hopeless little girl. And I used to believe in quotes like:_To the world, you may be one person, but to one person, you may be the world. _I really am hopeless. To the world, I'm nothing; to the others, I'm the kunoichi who always need protection. And now, I'm the fool. Really, I'm so stupid.' She fought back tears and turned to her team.

"I'm going for a walk." And before the boys could say a word, she was in the forest.

…**WITH THE BOYS…**

Neji was playing with a kunai, Kiba was silent, and Shikamaru was wide awake. For those who knew them well, it meant that they were worried.

"Really, I don't understand… What's wrong with her? I mean, she's acting weird and she looked so sad!" Kiba was never silent for a long time.

Neji sighed. "She probably saw something that reminded her of team seven." But of course he knew the REAL reason…

Daisuke looked up.

"Team seven? What about it?" The boys looked at each other…

Shikamaru sighed.

"It's a long story."

"We have time! I want to know what's so special about this team."

Kiba started the story.

"You see, when you become a genin, you're put in a team of three. But the thing is, from all who graduated, only three teams passed and we were called the Rookie Nine. My team, team 8; Lazy Ass's, team 10; and Cherry Blossom's, team 7, are the teams that passed. Her team was composed of Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Hatake Kakashi, as their sensei. The problem started at the chuunin exams. I can't tell you what happened, that's confidential information. But… I can tell you that the team fell apart. Team seven's story is a tragic one. It's hard for the Rookie Nine. But it's even harder for Cherry. It's been two and a half years since the team went separate ways, and Uzumaki Naruto is supposed to be back soon. She would never forgive herself if he returned and she wasn't there." Daisuke nodded, understanding that he shouldn't pose anymore questions that mentioned team seven.

Shikamaru couldn't stand the fact that Sakura was in the forest alone for an hour. He turned to Neji.

"I'll go get her."

And he disappeared, engulfed by the shadows of the forest.

…**WITH SAKURA…**

When she thought that she was far enough, she broke down crying. She sat under a tree and cried her heart out. Sobbing, she didn't hear Shikamaru, who was now behind her, and started talking…

"To the world I'm just a random person, a normal kunoichi…"

You can imagine her surprise when somebody responded.

"Maybe. Maybe to the world you're only a random person… But to me, you're the world."

She turned to see Shikamaru, standing behind her.

"What?"

"Um, I mean that you're the one who holds the team together… And… Well…" He scratched his head.

'**TELL HER, DAMMIT!'** His Inner was going frantic and was running all around in his head.

"I, um, we… You…"

"Yes?" Sakura asked softly.

"We, I mean the team, like you very much!" He punched himself mentally.

'**YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOTIC, MORONFUL (A/N: Is that even a word?!), BAKAISH, FOOLISH, LITTLE…ARGH! YOU. ARE. SO. HOPELESS.'**

'Shut up, will ya!'

"Oh… I see." She looked truly disappointed.

"You ok now?"

"Yeah, let's go back to the camp! Thanks, Shika." She started to walk in the direction of the camp.

Shikamaru sighed. He murmured to himself…

"I meant it, the first thing I said…"

And he followed after her.

Then again, he never heard the disappointed sigh(s) in the bushes. And the client never realized he was talking to clones. It's things like these that you never discover, or that you do, but only years later.

** ……………………………………………….**

Back at the camp, Shikamaru decided to take the first watch. Just to clear his head. After all, this _WAS_ a mission, and you don't want emotions getting in the way. He was so lost in his thoughts that he never saw what was coming next.

* * *

**;) R&R**

**Cerma-chan **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohayo! It's been a while! ... Okay, maybe more than that. Forgive me? Pwetty pleaaase? **

**Dislclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. I don't own a Saxophone Tenor neither. Sadly. T.T

"-speaking"

'-thinking'

**'-Inner/Demon'**

**Enjoy. And don't kill me. Being late is my second nature.**

* * *

The Shadow and the Blossom

Chapter 4: Similarities.

Recap:

_Back at the camp, Shikamaru decided to take the first watch. Just to clear his head. After all, this WAS a mission, and you don't want emotions getting in the way. He was so lost in his thoughts that he never saw what was coming next._

End of Recap.

Suddenly, someone screamed. Shikamaru turned rapidly to his left, kunai in hand, and felt something heavy on his neck. Falling to the ground, his vision slowly turning black, he dropped his kunai. As he watched his kunai on the ground, turning on itself, his last thought before he fainted was…

'Troublesome…'

Same old Shika.

In Konoha

Naruto was standing on top of a telephone pole. Taking a deep breath he looked around him, the wind playing with his blond hair.

"This place hasn't changed at all! Man, it's good to be home…" his cerulean eyes stopped on the Hokage monuments. "Hey, Baa-chan has her's now! I wonder if anything else changed…"

His thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice.

"Yo… Welcome back Naruto."

Naruto turned and say his grey haired sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei! I've got something for you!" Grinning like crazy, Naruto took out of his pack… a small, ORANGE, book. Kakashi gasped. He opened and closed his mouth a few times behind is mask, and, finally said something.

"It can't be… Come, Come paradise…Tactics?!"

Some people just never change.

Later

Naruto was walking in the village with Kakashi when they saw Choji, Ino, and Asuma.

"Hey! If it isn't Naruto! We thought you were dead. Welcome back to the world of the living, dude."

"Ino, Choji! What's up?!"

They talked like that for a moment until Asuma interrupted them.

"So Naruto… What are you going to do about the chunin exam? You're the only one who's not a chunin except Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba."

"Huh? So that means that they're still genin? Sucks to be them!" Naruto started laughing, but stopped when Choji started snickering.

"Oy! What's so funny?"

"Well, for a start, you're still a genin Naruto." Naruto started pouting. "Second, those guys aren't genin…They're ANBU."

Somewhere in Suna

"Huh?"

"What's wrong, Gaara?"

"I thought I just heard Naruto's scream."

"Must've been your imagination."

Back at Konoha

Ino sighed, annoyed.

"Naruto, close your mouth or flies will enter."

Naruto closed his mouth, only to reopen it a second later.

"And… Where are they now?"

In a DARK place

Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru were in a dark place, and when I say, dark, I mean, VERY DARK. They were chained to the wall, not that they could see that. Shikamaru woke up just as Kiba screamed.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!"

* * *

**Here. No more killing intent? pleeeeease? xD anyway, if someone can guess what happenned to the client and Sakura, I'll give cookies. Virtual ones, for sure. They're the best. I think I have mashmallows too.**

**R&R**

_Cerma-chan_


End file.
